The present invention relates to a plastic line guiding arrangement, for supporting at least one energy line or conduit.
For supporting energy lines between a stationary attachment point to a movable consumer load, line guiding arrangements are commonly used. At its one end, the line guiding arrangement connects to a fixed point, and its other end is connected to a movable consumer load. Line guiding arrangements are known, which are constructed from flexibly interconnected chain links. Such line guiding arrangements are referred to as energy supply line guiding chains. Each chain link comprises a receiving chamber and the receiving chambers of the individual chain links form a guide channel, in which the lines are laid. The receiving chamber is defined by two spaced-apart, oppositely arranged chain side plates, as well as by an upper and a lower crossbar. The crossbars connect to the chain side plates. To subdivide the guide channel, each chain link may comprise partitions, so as to realize both a horizontal and a vertical subdivision of the guide channel.
To run lines, DD 265 449 B5 discloses a line guiding arrangement that comprises a line receiving channel, which is defined by a support wall portion, a cover wall portion, and side wall portions. The line receiving channel is subdivided by transverse separations into a plurality of segments that are tiltable relative to one another. The transverse separations extend through the cover portion and continue in the side wall portions to at least the vicinity of the support wall portion.
EP 0 544 027 B1 discloses a further configuration of a line guiding arrangement, which serves to support at least one line that is laid in a line receiving channel. The line receiving channel comprises a support wall portion, a cover portion, and side wall portions. Transverse separations subdivide the line receiving channel into a plurality of segments that are tiltable relative to one another, so that the line guiding arrangement can be deflected while forming a first half and a second half extending parallel thereto as well as a looplike transition between the two halves. The transverse separations extend through the cover portion, and they continue in the side wall portions to at least the vicinity of the support wall portion.
Lines that are intended to be run in a line guiding arrangement as is known from EP 0 544 027 B1, can be arranged only side by side. A subdivision of the line guide channel in a line guiding arrangement of EP 0 544 027 occurs by line partitions that extend in the longitudinal direction of the line receiving channel. Likewise, the line partitions are separated by transverse separations. The transverse separations extend through the line partitions to at least the vicinity of the support wall portion to facilitate an easy loop formation of the respective line receiving channel.
Utility Model G 90 16 870.4 discloses a further configuration of a line guiding arrangement. This line guiding arrangement comprises a line bundling device by which the lines are held together. The outside of the line bundling device mounts sliding devices with a good sliding ability. The sliding devices prevent friction between the line bundling device.
Line guiding arrangements as disclosed in DD 265 449 B5 or EP 0 544 027 B1 are made by extruding a section of a plastic, and subsequently cutting it by means of a suitable tool, so that the section is subdivided into individual segments.
By subdividing the line guiding arrangement into segments, same are interconnected only by the support wall portion. This leads to a reduced stability of the line guiding arrangement. It exhibits a relatively small flexural or torsional stiffness.
Based on the foregoing, it is the object of the present invention to improve the known line guiding arrangements such that the improved arrangement provides an increased stability without reducing its capability of forming loops.
The above and other objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved by the provision of a line guiding arrangement which comprises a pair of substantially parallel strands formed preferably of plastic, and which extend in the longitudinal direction, with each strand comprising a side wall portion and a support wall portion extending along a lower edge of the side wall portion. A plurality of separations extend transversely to the longitudinal direction, i.e. vertically, at selected longitudinal intervals from one another, and with the separations extending through the side wall portion to a point adjacent the support wall portion. A plurality of flexibly interconnected segments are thus formed in each strand between the separations.
The strands are interconnected by crossbars. The crossbars connect at selected intervals to opposite segments, so that the segments and the crossbars define a guide channel for running at least one line. The crossbars as such may exhibit a relatively significant stiffness, so that the line guiding arrangement is also suited for carrying greater line weights. They also impart to the line guiding arrangement higher flexural and torsional strength.
The fact that the line guiding arrangement consists of two parallel strands that are interconnected by crossbars, makes it simple to adapt the line guiding arrangement to different tasks. By varying the length of the crossbars, it is possible to make available differently wide line guiding arrangements, without requiring a modification of the strands. The crossbars may also be provided with partition systems, so as to obtain a better utilization of the cross section of the guide channel.
For purposes of further increasing the flexural and the torsional strength of the line guiding arrangement it is proposed that at least one strand is made at least in part of a plurality of side-by-side strand sections.
Preferably, each of the strands comprises a support wall portion projecting substantially laterally from the side wall portion, with the separations continuing through the side wall portion to at least the vicinity of the support wall portion. This preferred configuration of the line guiding arrangement makes it possible to obtain a wider support surface of the line guiding arrangement. This will be especially advantageous, when the upper half of the line guiding arrangement slides on the lower half thereof.
According to yet a further advantageous configuration of the line guiding arrangement, it is proposed to provide each strand with a cover wall portion and a support wall portion. The cover wall portion and support wall portion project substantially laterally from the side wall portion. The transverse separations extend through the cover wall portion, and they continue in the side wall portion to at least the vicinity of the support wall portion. Such a strand may also be described as a C-shaped strand. This configuration permits imparting a greater stiffness to the individual segments of the line guiding arrangement. The support wall portion may also be used as a support surface for a crossbar. The same applies to the cover wall portion. In such an arrangement of the strand, the cover wall portion and the support wall portion extend into the guide channel.
According to yet a further advantageous configuration of the line guiding arrangement, it is proposed to provide each strand with a cover wall portion, a support wall portion, and a bottom wall portion, which project substantially laterally from the side wall portion and connect to the side wall portion. The transverse separations extend through the cover wall portion and continue in the side wall portion to at least the vicinity of the support wall portion, thereby forming the segments. In addition, cutouts may be provided, which extend upwardly through the bottom wall portion. The cutouts continue into the side wall portion to at least the vicinity of the support wall portion, thereby imparting to the strand limiters of the radius of curvature. Depending on the shape of the cutout, which may be, for example, inverted V-shaped, the tilting angle of adjacent segments is limited. Such a configuration of the strand imparts to the line guiding arrangement a greater stiffness. However, one may do without additional limiters of the radius of curvature.
According to yet a further advantageous configuration of the invention, it is proposed to make at least one strand at least in part as a hollow sectional strand. A particularly high stiffness of the line guiding arrangement is realized when each strand is made as a hollow sectional strand.
Preferred is a configuration of a hollow sectional strand, which comprises a support wall portion and a bottom wall portion, with the side wall portion extending to the bottom portion. Cutouts are provided in the hollow sectional strand. They extend through the bottom wall portion, and continue in the side wall portion to at least the vicinity of the support wall portion, thereby providing the hollow sectional strand with limiters of the radius of curvature.
According to yet a further advantageous configuration of the line guiding arrangement, it is proposed to construct the strand with a support wall portion formed between a cover wall portion and a bottom wall portion. This configuration of the strand is capable of absorbing relatively high forces.
Preferably, the hollow sectional strand as described above has a substantially rectangular cross section. Other cross sections may also be suited for constructing the line guiding arrangement. In particular, it is possible to influence the stiffness of the hollow section via the configuration of the cross section thereof.
Preferably, the crossbars are arranged in a region between the cover wall portion and the support wall portion. Especially advantageous is a configuration of the line guiding arrangement, wherein the crossbars extend below the support wall portion. This arrangement of the crossbars accomplishes that the lines lying on the crossbars extend substantially in the neutral phase of the line guiding arrangement. The neutral phase extends inside the support wall portion. As a result of running the lines substantially in the neutral phase, the lines are exposed only to a very slight mechanical stress.
To facilitate assembly, it is proposed in a further advantageous configuration of the line guiding arrangement that at least one crossbar lies with an end region against the cover wall and/or the support wall portion or bottom wall portion.
Preferably, the crossbars are releasably connected to the strands. The connection of the crossbars to the strands may occur, for example, by screws. Likewise, a form fitting or frictional engagement of a crossbar with a strand is possible.
Preferably, the side wall portions comprise passage openings. The passage openings serve to pass therethrough a mounting element that connects a crossbar to a sidewall portion of a segment. The passage openings may be arranged in selected segments or in all segments. The passage openings may be obtained by drilling.
According to yet a further advantageous configuration of the invention, it is proposed to provide on the side wall portions of selected segments or all segments adapters for securing a crossbar. The adapters may be releasably or permanently connected to the side wall portions of the segments. The use of different adapters permits using different crossbars even when the strands are similarly shaped.
To ensure that no objects, dirt particles, or the like enter the guide channel of the line guiding arrangement, the line guiding arrangement may be provided with at least one flexible cover that extends in the longitudinal direction of the line guiding arrangement. The cover also increases the safety of the line guiding arrangement, since it prevents at least in part having one reaching into the line guiding arrangement. To secure the cover, it is proposed in an advantageous configuration of the line guiding arrangement to provide each strand with a slot extending in the longitudinal direction of the line guiding arrangement. This slot extends into an edge region of the cover. The cover may consist of plastic, or a metallic material.